role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Xal
Lord Xal Scheletore XIV, or Xal, for short, is a skeletal-like alien necromancer known for his amazing planning, and used by StrongestPotato Personality Sycophantic and cowardly, Xal doesn't like the front lines, as his lack of proper resistance often means he cannot put up much of a fight, however, Xal's true brilliance is his mastermind planning...which mostly consists on prison breaking and nothing else, despite being a self-proclaimed Magnificent Bastart, Xal's plans all follow a similar structure where he breaks free a bunch of prisoners in order to cause chaos, no one knows for sure why all these plans of his have this structure. History Backstory Born in the nebula of an unknown planet, Xal's species is specialized on the dark arts of alchemy, transmutation, and necromancy, he prides himself of being an exemplary of his race, having the ability to raise an entire army of transmuted zombies on his own, he managed to make this by transmuting lizards, TV screens, and a few other things, realizing he had struck gold, he decided to take his army and put it at the service , he has been behind the success of other dictators, and gaining some notoriety as "the army guy"...this also caused Inspector Cypher to go after him, and, after an unsuccesful fight, he was locked in the subsecond floor of Parnebann. Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! After Vernonn and Cabron arrived to Parnebann and freed Trashire, the group went one floor down to find Trashire the best army-maker they could find, this being Xal himself, he was more than happy not only to be back in action, with the plan Trashire had deviced a while ago...but also for partaking in his favourite activity, a prison break, the group got some more members and then hotfooted out the prison, destroying it. Once they were back at Cabron's ship, Xal mentioned naming the group "Xal Scheletore and the Prison Breakers", before Trashire went with the "L.O.S.E.R.S" moniker, he embraced it. Powers and Abilities * Staff of the Archlich: 'Xal's weapon of choice, it's the source of his powers. * '''TV Goblin Creation: '''By swinging his staff, he's capable of raising an army of TV Goblins to do his bidding. * '''Fireballs: '''Xal can fire balls of flames from his staff, which travel far. * '''Teleportation: '''Xal can teleport, and abuses this to avoid combat. * '''Immortality: '''Technically, Xal's uncapable of being killed, because... * '''Sockpuppet Rebirth: '...If he was to be killed, one of his many sockpuppets will gain life and run off, before re-growing entirely into Xal's left arm. * 'Sockpuppet Bombs: '''Xal can also throw his sockpuppets like explosives in order to disrupt his enemies * '''Intellect: '''Xal's the smartest member of the L.O.S.E.R.S....that's not saying much though Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Poor Resistance: '''Xal's got low stamina, and can be easily defeated. * '''Staff Reliance: '''Without his staff, he's basically useless as he doesn't have powers beyond his sockpuppets. * '''Useless as a Sockpuppet: '''He can't even fight on his own when in Sockpuppet Form. Trivia * Xal's a composite of three notorious characters from the RPG history, the first being an user: Ceo'xal, known for having plenty of sockpuppet accounts for when he got banned off the site, this is mirrorred with Xal's Sockpuppet Abilities. ** Asides that he's based on a GyaosKing villain named Czall, whose plan was to break a prison, this translates as Xal having an abnormal fascination for prison breaks, which he gained from watching Batman & Robin. ** He's also based on the leader of the TV Skeletons, who serve as inspiration for the TV Goblins, Xal's army of homunculi. * Xal's design and color scheme take heavy cues from the Masters of the Universe antagonist Skeletor. * He also plays the "The Stasrcream" trope to Trashire's Megatron. * Back at Parnebann, Xal was serving life imprisonment for slave trade, war crimes, malpractice, practice of dark arts, and generally annoying people. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Joke Character Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Undead Category:Magic User Category:Aliens Category:Parody Character